The toystore Love
by TheTowelBoy
Summary: Here ya guys go! I meant fitz in the other chapter, by the way.
1. Chapter 1

Becky Pov

Small tears left the corner of her eyes as she ran out the door of the motel, her face was blotchy, Makeup running down the sides of her rather pale cheeks in sadness and embarassment. This was Becky Baker's lowest point. She was never caught once crying, especially in front of her daughter but today she made an exception. Her husband of 3 years had slapped her. Full blown striked her across the face in front their 7 year old daughter. It was not how she had planned the day to end... to be running out of the only home she had with her daughter clinging to her shoulders. This wasn't even how she had planned her life to be in the first place. The blond woman let out a deep sigh, wipping the salty water from her eyes as she placed her daughter gently into the back seat of her Volkswagon bug. Becky has had this same little yellow bug since her senior year. She vaguely remembered the day that her father had gave it to her for her sixteenth birthday. He always use to make comments about how it reflected her bubbly and sunshiny personality. That personna left Becky a long time ago though. Her once bright and glowing face had taken a duller appearance over the years and her old bible filled mind had calmed down after she stopped attending church a few years ago. Becky opened the driver's seat and shoved her keys into the ignition with pure anger. She looked into the small mirrior above her head and stared at the reflection of her sleeping child. A small smile couldn't help but rise to her face. Clementine was the perfect daughter. She was so kind and humble at such a young age. Her eyes then darted to the wheelchair that was leaned up against the seat beside the little girl and a frown reappeared to her face. Clementine was born with two paralysed legs. It was heartbreaking for a mother to see her daughter in a wheelchair everyday but life had to move on and she had to stay strong for her baby girl. The woman took one last look at the old motel she had been living in for years and let the car switch into drive. Becky spent fifteen minutes just driving around town, looking for somehwere to stay. In all honesty, she was thinking about going to her parent's house... although it would be embarassing, she needed a place to stay and she knew her parents would gladly open their door for her. A small voice woke her from her deep trance. "Mommy, can we go to the toystore ?". Becky let a laugh escape her lips, glancing at the blond haired child through the small front mirior. "Honey, it's almost 7:00.. I don't think it would be open". Clementine pouted and looked through the dirty side window. "Mommy, please. Can we at least try !? I want to play with the train set they have there". Becky bit her lip and contemplated her daughter's suggestion. She knew that the toy store was not that far away and it would be kinda nice to sit down and let herself think while her daughter played with toys that didn't cost money. "Ok fine.. we can see if it's open.. But i'm not buying any toys and you can play with the train table they have there for kids". In a few short minutes, the yellow car pulled up to the small local toystore. It was situated on one of the older streets in town. Coblestone was a main feature that made this specific street stand out. The toystore was the oddball of the whole victorian themed street. The store toystore was painted with the primary colors, toy planes and baby mobiles hanging from the exterior ceilings. It was Clementine's favorite place in the whole town. Becky lifted herself from her driver's seat and opened the side door, setting the wheelchair onto the sidewalk and placed her daughter securely into the comfy chair. Since Becky knew that her daughter would be in this wheelchair for a long time, she bought a really nice one. It took a lot of her paycheck to pay it off but it was defintely worth it. Becky ran her hands through her blond hair one last time and pushed her daughter to the main entrance. Becky opened the door and pushed her daughter inside. There were toys everywhere and she tried to make her way to the train table. Thankfully, there was no one really around at this time of night. "Mommy, why couldn't daddy come with us ?" She heard her daughter say as she made her way through the shelves of toys and her heart broke instantly. "Be-because h-he just can't.. it will only be me and you for a little while.. ok ?" Becky closed her eyes and prayed for a second, waiting for her daughter to respond from the chair below. "Whatever makes you happy, mommy". The woman's eyes softened her teeth dug into her bottom lip and she let a few small tears fall from her eyes. Her daughter was so understanding that it broke her heart. Becky finally rolled Clementine over to the train table and left her to play with the trains. Her head fell into her hands as she quickly found a near by chair, her daughter was far too concentrated in the trains infront of her to see her mother, who was bawling. Becky wanted to die. She just wished that none of this would have happened. But she knew she had to keep on going... she had to stay around for her little girl. A hand suddenly came upon her shoulder and Becky jumped to her feet, scared that it was her husband but only to find a man, around her age that had a intense look on plastered on his face. "Are you ok ma'm ?" He asked innocently. Becky was so lost in his green eyes that she choked against her own words. "N-No". She answered simply. Before she knew it, she wrapped her arms around the man's slim body, and cried into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

In high school, people usually know where you're headed to. I mean, the jocks are supposed to move on and continue their sports careers and become millionaires, the cheerleaders become rich models and the geeky ones become geniuses... That was not the case for Adam Torres. He was put into the category of 'neutral' in high school.. He was supposed to be one of the guys that stay in town and never leave but he defied all their thoughts, he went to college and got a good career ahead of him. He continued his study's in history beside his two best friends.. Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards. He was on his way to become a university teacher but suddenly, out of the blue, he dropped all of his hard work and became something.. different. He quit all of his studies to build a toy store. No one really knew why he did it.. in fact, only Clare and Eli knew the secret reason behind his change in heart but in all honesty, Clare and Eli didn't care about his reasons. They actually followed him on his new journey, dropping all of their own studies to become toy sellers and makers themselves. The three best friends took 2 years to build the perfect toy store.. They wanted it to be unique and special, a place where kids could unleash their imagination. Although they made a minimum wage and in this economy, were loosing money, they didn't care... at least they were together, and that's all that counted in their minds...

"ADAM! Don't leave your shitty fucking inventions in the middle of the friggin floor!". The voice of Eli Goldsworthy resonated through the rather large store. Adam cringed at his choice of words, thanking a god that he barely believed in anymore that there were no customers around. "Eli, calm your shit!". His tone was vibrant and had a tinge of laughter. He knew his friend was having a hard time with his wife, Clare, who was expecting a child and for some reason Eli was stressing out about the baby more than Clare was. Adam was leaning on the check-out counter, waiting for his frustrated friend to come into view and scream at him some more but to his surprise, a soft pitter patter of feet that didn't belong to Eli came into view. Her auburn hair and glowing face brought a smile to Adam's lips. "Eli.. calm down." Clare rolled her eyes at her husband, she was such a calm lady. Adam had no idea how the two of them were still together all these years. They were so different and they were complete opposites but somehow they made it work.. and Adam was jealous of that. He had never had a stable relationship. Heck, he hadn't been on a date in 9 years. His mom gave up on him having children or even a wife for that matter a long time ago. With a sigh, Adam jumped over the counter and pulled the short and now huge girl into a hug. "Clare, could you just pop out the kid now!? Maybe calm your husbands nerves down". He whined into her hair, making Clare let out a chuckle. The girl pulled away from the boy and let her hands wander her stomach, smiling as she replied to Adam's obvious annoyance. "Adam, one day, when you have a wife that's expecting, you will understand why Eli is so grumpy and stressed". She sounded so wise and Adam himself didn't know how to reply to her statement. The brown haired boy stood in front of the girl, his arms crossed as he thought of a good response but was saved from his sanity as Eli wrapped his arms around his wife, slightly swaying her as he playfully glared at Adam. "I can hear you, you know". Adam simply rolled his eyes and Clare grunted. "You two are acting like children! We might get some late night customers and you two have to act professional". Adam walked back over to the check out counter and rolled his eyes yet again at the two lovers who were kissing in front of him. "You know, I would rather see two people arguing than two people making out if I were a customer". Adam spoke as he put his head in his hands, blocking the view of his friends. Eli mumbled against Clare's lips "Adam grow up". The brown haired boy laughed and replied to Eli's statement. "No.. I'm Peter Pan. Remember?". All the children around town would call Adam, Peter Pan. He was childish and playful like the famous boy who never grew up and surprisingly, he looked very much like Peter Pan.

Clare heard Adam's comment and pulled away entirely from her husband. "That's enough you two I-". The girl was stopped mid speech as the front door bell rung. This 'ring' was like music to Adam's ears. He loved late night customers, they always seemed to stay the longest. Eli adjusted his red uniform and went behind the till, beside Adam. Clare took a duster and started dusting off the shelves, trying to catch a peek of who walked in. Adam looked in between both his friends and wanted to dig himself in a hole. Eli and Clare had started this new 'thing' were they would try to hook Adam up with customers that walked in. Although, most of the people that came in here were minors and Adam had no intentions of breaking the law or dating a 7 year old. To all of their surprise, a blond woman with a disabled child walked in. Clare gave Adam a 'look' and smirked as she used one hand to rub small circles on her stomach, using her other hand to dust of the shelves. Eli on the other hand was grinning like a madman and continuously nudged him. Adam wanted to dig himself in a huge hole, he didn't want his friends to embarrass him.. especially now. He had to admit though, this woman was beautiful and for some odd reason, he felt like he knew her somehow. The three of them watched as the lady walked towards the train table. The train table was made and created by Adam himself, it seemed to be a town favorite and kids came from all over just to play with the trains. Eli let a grin tug at the corner of his lips like a fishing hook. Adam knew this grin at a glance and he knew that it wasn't a good thing. Eli rolled his eyes at the boy's worried expression, swiftly jumping over the counter and nodded his head to the side, motioning Adam to follow him.

Clare continued dusting off the toys and shelves and chuckled at them... Even as adults they did the stupidest things. Adam hopped over the counter and tripped as he made his way over to Eli, causing Clare to burst into a fit of laughter. Eli let out a frustrated breath and pulled Adam by the sleeve behind a shelve of toys. The dark haired boy pulled them both into a crouch. "You are going to talk to her, Torres". Eli sounded rather serious, he wanted his best friend to be happy and Eli knew that Adam wanted love.. Even though Adam wouldn't admit it. Adam nodded at the boy. "Eli, we can't stalk her". Eli smirked and looked at the other boy, patting his back. "Well, we are. Get over it". The dark haired boy pulled his friend up by the sleeve again, pushing him into the open. Adam's eyes widdened and he attempted to run back to the safety of the shelf but Eli shoed him with his hands. Adam gulped and walked closer to the train table, looking over at Clare desperately but all the curly haired girl did was put her hands up innocently and raise her eyebrows. This was one of those moments were Adam wanted to kill his friends. They always pulled stuff like this on him and he hated that. With a sigh, Adam stuffed his hands into his uniform pockets and walked over to the train table, pushing any bad thoughts aside. As he made his way over, he saw that the girls shoulders were moving in a rhythm and small noises were coming from her chair, signalizing that she was crying. Adam's heart immediately sank and any doubts of going over and talking to the woman dissapeared, he truly felt bad for her. The browned haired boy was inches away from her chair and squeaked out a few small words. "Ma'm, are you okay?". He tried to sound as sympathetic as possible.

Becky lifted herself from the chair and turned to the man. Adam lifted one of his eyebrows, trying to decipher her motived. He saw her wipe a few tears from her eyes and he sighed. The blond licked her lips and his eyes darted to them, wondering who they must have kissed in the past. This woman was so familiar to him. Clare and Eli stood behind one of the shelves, trying to catch a glimpse of the two but they still couldn't see anything through the mounds of toys.

Adam's body jolted as it made contact with the girl's. He hadn't been this close to anyone like this in a long time and it was shocking to him. The boy gulped and hugged her tighter. He had no idea who this woman was but she looked like she needed a good hug and he wanted to at least be able to give her that. He whispered sweet nothings into her hair and rubbed small circles on her back. Her scent was so friggin familiar to him. The sweet lemon smell filled his brain, causing him to almost pass out. Becky gave one last sob and pulled away from Adam, looking at him with her brows furrowed. She wanted to ask his name. She opened her mouth to speak as she wiped maskara off her cheek but was interupted by a familiar deep voice."Oh my fucking god.. is this Becky Baker that I see?". Eli spoke with a sarcastic tone and flashed Becky one of his famous smirks. Clare's eyes widened at his choice of words and she slapped Eli on the shoulder. Eli faked being hurt but turned his attention back to the two people in front of him. Adam turned his gaze away from the blond, turning to face his two bestfriends who were in the middle of the alley. Adam absorbed Eli's words, almost choking. He turned back to face Becky and he looked like a deer caught in head lights. Becky was glaring at Eli. "Ah, Elijah Goldsworthy". Eli's grin widdened, he was too amused to even care what words he used. Adam on the other hand looked like he was going to throw up. Becky finally clued into who the girl beside Eli was and her features immediately softened at the auburn haired girl's obvious big belly. "Oh my goodness! Congratulations!". The bond walked away from Adam and towards the pregnant woman, Clare thanked Becky and they both laughed, starting a small chat. Adam was still in shock, his hand was rubbing the back of his head, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Becky Baker was in his store. Eli saw this and chuckled, leaning against a near by shelf, enjoying the view of this all unfolding. The small conversation between Becky and Clare diminished and the blond wanted the thank the man that had comforted her.

Becky away from Clare to see the brown haired boy, his hand rubbing the back of his neck and her mouth was left ajar. "Ad-Adam To-Torres?". Eli snorted and spoke obnoxiously. "No shit". Clare let out a small gasp and slapped her husbands shoulder once again. Adam gulped and looked down to the floor. "Yeah.. that's me, Becky". Becky opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a small voice. "Mommy.. What are you doing?". Becky licked her lips and walked away from Adam, towards her daughter. "Oh nothing, hunny. Is there something wrong?". Becky continued talking to her child and Adam looked at both of his friends, speaking in a low and soft tone. "I'm dreaming".


	3. Chapter 3

Becky ran her hands through her long blond hair, trying to stop tears from forming in her eyes. Talking to her daughter reminded her that they had no place to stay and that was the worse feeling any mother could ever feel. The feeling of not being able to support your child like you're suppose to was heart breaking and embarrasing... and all Becky ever wanted was for Clementine to live a normal life, like a normal kid.

Adam popped a soda from the bar fridge behind the till and tried to calm himself down. Eli was actually forced to leave the room by his wife because he was laughing so much which caused Adam to stress out more. Meanwhile, the auburn haired girl was rubbing small circles on the brown haired boy's shoulder. "Adam.. it's just Becky". The boy grunted and put his thumb and index finger on his temples. "You don't understand.. Becky and I were a serious couple.. it's just.. weird seeing her". Clare offered an understanding look and bit her lip in hesitation. "Just hang in there.. Look at the bright side...this could be faith". A small smile returned to Adam's face at her comment. Clare always talked about faith and stuff that Adam barely believed in anymore. "Clare, I stopped believing in faith when-". He was cut off mid-speech as Becky came into both of their view, rolling a wheelchair along with her. The blond couldn't meet her old boyfriend's gaze. Thankfully, a small girl snapped them out of any up coming tension."HI, I'M CLEMENTINE!". The little girl had a surprising loud voice, causing a smile to once again sneak to Adam's chapped lips. She looked exactly like Becky but her personality was much more vibrant. Any concern that once bared Adam's face immediately melted away. Kids tended to have that effect on him, making him playful and cheery. Clare grinned at her bestfriend as he jumped over the counter and crouched to the little girl's level in front of the wheel chair. Becky smiled and raised an eyebrow at the man, wondering what he would say to her daughter. Clare on the other hand had a huge smile plastered on her face and she was trying to suppress a fit laughter, knowing she should probably go find her crazy husband. "Hi, I'm Adam! What's your name. Milady?". Adam spoke in a high tone, flashing a goofy grin at the young blond girl, causing Becky to laugh. "You're silly! I'm Clementine". Adam stuck his tongue out and laughed. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Clementine. Very pretty name you got there". Adam shook her tiny hand in his rather large hand and lifted himself up, back to Becky's level.

"I can't do this..". Becky thought to herself, almost causing tears to form in her eyes as she watched Adam talk to her daughter. This boy had been her first love, her everything, until the last year of high school... when she had broken up with him. Adam lifted himself up to the blond's level and saw the hurt that was present in her eyes and his once bright smile quickly faltered. "What's wrong?" he asked with worry. Becky bit her lip and looked down at her daughter. "I know this is a lot to ask.. and I don't know you that well anymore.. but.. would you happen to know somewhere we could stay?". Becky closed her eyes and tried to hold back tears. She honestly hated asking people for help, she didn't want their sympathy or charity. Adam's face was knit in confusion, tripping over his own tongue as he tried to reply. "uh. O-of cou-course! How bout' you stay at my place? Well.. more like Eli, Clare and I's place.. We've had it since the old school days.. Clare and Eli are moving out soon though". Becky bit her lip, unsure of his offer. Adam saw this and offered a small smile and took the blond's hand in his, slightly gulping as he looked her dead straight in the eyes. "Look, you have a kid and you need a place to crash.. Leave the past behind. I forgot about it a long time ago and...so should you. I forgive you for anything and everything". Adam used a warm tone, one he had not used in a really long time. The part about forgetting was not entirely true though.. As sad, and as pathetic as it sounds, Becky Baker still slipped into his mind at times.

The blond stuttered at his comment, looking down their hands. She nodded her head and shut her eyes when Adam pulled his hand away. The brown haired boy called Eli and Clare over to where they were. The two lovers both seemed to agree and approve of Becky staying over at their small house. Eli couldn't stop grinning though.. and Adam knew exactly why. Eli always seemed to get all smiley and weird when something like this happened. Adam rolled his eyes and spoke above Clare and Becky who were intensly talking about baby's. "Uh.. how about we get going? Eli and I will close up shop and you two can head outside". The three of them nodded and Clare and Becky quickly continued their conversation as the blond rolled the wheelchair towards the door and Clare supported her back with one of her hands, leaving the two boys behind to think about what just happened.

1 MINUTE LATER...

"BECKY AND ADAM SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOOOOVVEEE THEN COMES-". Eli chanted a stupid song as he ran around, flicking off all the lights. Adam grunted and gritted his teeth as he closed all the blinds, trying to control his temper. "ELI, shut up! Contain your energy for Clare tonight!" Adam grinned and suddenly, Eli's singing stopped. The brown haired boy sighed and finished closing the last blind. Only to turn around and see an angered Eli, a broom in one of his hands and looked like he was about to hit Adam with it. "What did you just say?" Eli challenged, waiting for an answer. "BOYS HURRY YOUR BUTS UP!". The voice of Clare Edwards knocked them both out of their tempers and the two boys laughed at their stupidity. Making their way to the front door. "But seriously.. we have guests tonight.. don't be so.. loud". Adam spoke as he locked the door which caused Eli to smirk. "I'm sorry.. she's just noisy". Adam chuckled in response. "Well, it's disturbing". Adam pulled his key out of the door and turned to face his bestfriend. Eli just shook his head and rolled his eyes, walking over to Clare and Becky. Adam soon followed behind him and they all stood there, outside in the cold, a gloomy cloud of awkwardness surrounding them. Clementine was now softly sleeping in the wheelchair. Adam spoke in a low whisper, making sure not to wake the angelic child. "How about I take Becky and Clementine in my car and you and Eli can-". Adam was cut off mid speech by Becky. "Oh, I already have a car". The blond said as she pointed over to her yellow Volkswagon. Adam's eyes lit in amusement at the sight of her car. "Holy crap.. You still have that thing?!". Becky blushed and laughed, remembering the times that Adam and herself had in that very same car. "Yeah.. I never got rid of it.. Too many memories". Adam's face suddenly became a slight shade of unnoticable crimson. As a teen, Adam had told Eli and Clare everything about Becky and his relationship and they knew all too well what things that have happened in that very same car. "We all know that Adam LOVES that car". Eli joked, slightly nudging Adam's shoulder playfully. Adam's eyes widdened and Becky bit her lip. Adam knew that Eli said that for revenge. Trying to break any awkwardness, Adam cleared his throat and spoke in a somewhat serious tone. "Becky.. it's winter time and driving around in that thing is not very safe.. How bout' you come in my car and we can come back tomorrow to come and get your yellow bug?". Becky smiled and ran her hands through her hair as she replied him. "Yeah sure.. thank you, Adam. That's very sweet of you". She forgot how tired she was and was overall happy that Adam would drive for her, she might have passed out into sleep mode if he had let her drive in the condition that she was currently in. Becky met her gaze with his again and Eli and Clare looked in between them and raised their eye brows. "Okay.. Let's get going.. Come on, Lovely . Let's get a move on, shall we?". Eli spoke in a fake british accent as he offered his wife an arm. Clare rolled her eyes and giggled as she hooked her arm in her husbands. "We shall".

The two love birds skipped away to Eli's hearse. (After they got married, Eli bought another hearse. Clare made him promise not to crash it and he actually had to sign a 'Contract' that made to prove that he wouldn't). Adam and Becky stood there for a second in silence. "My car is the blue truck over there..". He let his words hang in the air and Becky nodded and starting rolling the wheelchair and herself over to his car, Adam following beside her.

5 MINUTES LATER.

Clementine was softly sleeping in the back seat. Her snores capturing her mother's fascination as Becky stared straight out the window. At times, Adam would steal short glances over at the blond's side to see how she was doing but kept most of his attention to the never ending dark road. Becky could sense that something was very different about Adam... He not only expressed himself differently but he also.. looked different. His once lanky and skinny body had gained muscle and a good amount of width. He looked more 'put together'. His jawline was also not as slim, it had gained composure and stiffness, giving him an almost 'tough' decided that he definitely looked more confident as he walked and he even had short, almost invisible stubby facial hair on his face from skipping a day's worth of shaving. In general looked so different.. like a new man but yet, Becky still saw the same cute and charming boy she once dated in high school. The woman curled and uncurled her fingers at the thought of him, an old habit that Adam knew all too well. The blond let out a long shaky breath and decided to break the lingering and annoying silence. "You really have changed.. I didn't even recognize you at first glance..". She let her words float of her lips, speaking in a hush and light voice that Adam actually really missed. With one hand, he pulled his plaid shirt closer to his chest and let out a small stifled laugh. "That's what most people say. I went through Hormone replacement therapy and I got a surgery a few years ago.. It really changed my voice appearance, as you can see". He let a grin fall on his face and Becky smiled. "I'm happy for you.. I remember you telling me about all that in high school and you seemed pretty happy about it all". Becky wasn't with Adam when he had gotten HRT or any surgery's. In fact, she had only ever heard him endlessly talk about it when they were in high school. Adam ran one of his hands along his facial hair and smiled. "Thanks.. I was really stoked about it when it all happened.. So, what about you Miss Baker? What did you do with your life?". Becky smiled but her happy expression faltered at his question.. that was the question she had feared most and she had hoped he wouldn't have asked this soon.

/ Two updates in one day.. I'm tired XD. SORRY FOR ALL THE SLOW UPDATES!. Life has been busy on my side of the grass. I hope you like the story. I'm tired so this chapter kinda sucks :P.


	4. Chapter 4

The Goldsworthy and Torres household was interesting.. to say the least. It was a rather large home with tons of character. They had bought it right after they finished building the toystore, 6 years ago. Just thinking about it made the 28 year old Adam feel rather old. They had bought this specific house because it had traits that all of them had wanted. Clare wanted a house with tons of character and style. Eli wanted lots of space, and Adam wanted a house with a front porch. This house offered all of those things and more. It took a long time to pay off the bills but it was totally worth it in the end. The three best friends could live together and that's all that honestly mattered to them at the time...

But now that they were all getting older, and Clare and Eli are married and expecting a kid, they all agreed that it was time to move on. Adam was going to keep the old house and the married couple was going to move out as soon as they find a good place to buy...

/THE HEARSE/

The dark haired man let out a huge sigh, listening to his wife, who was ranting about the two new guests that were going to be living in their house. "Eli! Are you even listening to me?". The voice of Clare Edwards was harsh and frustrated, trying to grasp her husbands concentration. "Clare.. you're stressing over something that doesn't need to be stressed over". This was a typical conversation between the two of them, nothing out of the ordinary. "I'm sorry..". The auburn woman mumbled to herself. Eli hated when she mumbled, he always wanted to know what was on her mind and mumbling didn't make it any easier for him to understand. Clare noticed a tinge of frustration knitted in his face and she gave a long and deep sigh, to calm her raging hormones. "Eli, i'm just worried about Adam.. you know that he hasn't been this close to anyone since-". Eli cut her off and she raised an eyebrow, fascinated and curious as to what he would say. "Clare, Adam is a grown man.. he can figure this out on his own. If he needs anything or is worrying over it, we can help him through it. You shouldn't be worried though..". He let his words hang in the air and a small, almost faint smirk rose to his face. "You, know... I heard stress can cause early labor". Eli's words caused Clare to roll her eyes. "Oh.. shut up". They both laughed and continued to drive down the dark road, Adam still lingering in both of their minds.

/ADAM'S TRUCK/

"Ad-Adam.. I don't want to talk about it..". Becky's words rung in his ears continuously. He wanted so badly to know what was going on in her head but didn't want to disturb her either. "It's fine, Becky. You can tell me when you're good and ready". The conversation had died to their silent thoughts as they sat in the car that was parked in front of the house. Becky had held off an answer to his question from earlier until they had reached the house. She finally gave up and shoved him a quick and vague answer after 10 minutes of his non-stop teasing.

With a sigh, Adam broke both of their dazes, jumped out of the car and opened the passenger door to see Clementine sleeping. For a moment, Adam thought it was Becky. Her silky blond hair carelessly in her face as she slept against the seat belt. Her hands curling and uncurling like her mother's did. He smiled down at the girl and picked her up into his arms.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!". Adam heard as he shut the passenger door with his foot. Becky Baker furiously jumped out of the car and slammed the door, walking around the hood to find Adam, who was carrying her child. The man stared at her for a moment, his brows furrowed into a confused look. "Helping you". His words made Becky's bottom lip quiver.

Becky felt a pang of guilt and regret at the harshness of her words as Adam's simple words hit her brain. She was extremely over protective of her daughter.. for reasons that she hated talking about. "I-I'm sorry.. I just-". Becky stuttered against her words until Adam flashed her a warm smile that made her insides slightly melt. "Don't worry.. I get it. No offense.. but my arms are slightly getting tired and I think it's time we go inside". He tried to use a humorous tone, to cheer Becky's mood up but he could see right through her fake smile as they walked towards the door.

The girl in his arms was actually really light, in his mind. He didn't know if it was because he goes to the gym or because this kid was just extremely light. "She's actually really light..." Adam commented as they both stared blankly at the blue door. Becky smiled and shoved her hands into her pockets, wondering why Adam hadn't opened the door yet. "Yeah.. medications tend to have that effect.. Could you please open the door?". Adam heard a small bit of annoyance in her voice. He knew she must have gotten like questions and statements like that often and he felt bad for saying what he said. "Uh.. yeah, sure". Adam mentally slapped himself as he held onto the child with his two arms. His keys were in the front pocket of his jeans, that so happen to be really deep. He knew he couldn't go get them since he was hanging on to Clementine.

"Uh.. Becky, my keys are in the front pocket of my jeans... I feel like a idiot for asking but.. could you get them out? Since I kinda have my hands full?". His tone was neutral, trying not to show any embarrassment that he was currently feeling inside. "O-of course". Becky bit her lip and turned her body to fully face Adam. She looked down at his crotch area to try and pin point what pocket they were in but she felt like Adam was getting the wrong idea. The blond quickly looked back up to him, giving him an apologetic smile. "Which pocket are they in?". Adam tried to hold back a laugh. "The left.. Becky, are you alright? You look like you're going to pass out. This isn't an army procedure..". The blond glared at him and rolled her eyes at his obvious tone. "You're so immature". She didn't let him finish his sentence. She rolled her eyes, came closer to him and shoved her hand into his left pocket, almost groaning that she couldn't immediately find his goddamn keys.

/THE HEARSE/

"Holy shit..". Eli and Clare both starred out the huge hearse windshield, wondering if their eyes were playing tricks. "I-is- that Becky shoving her hand down Adam's pants while he's hanging on to her kid?". Clare put her hand slightly over her lips, a concerned look washing over her face. Eli simple chuckled as he starred at them. Becky seemed to have a frustrated look on her face as Adam winced. The once tense Clare bursted into fits of laughter along with her husband. They had no idea what the nature of the situation was but it didn't stop the fact that it was hilarious. "We should stop laughing like idiots and go help them.." He let his words hang in the air. "But i'm gonna embarrass them". Clare rolled her eyes, jumping out of the black car. Eli soon followed and they both silently walked up the driveway. Becky still had her hands down Adam's pocket and their expressions were making huge smiles rise to the married couple's faces.

"PDA!". Eli yelled at the top of his lungs, making Adam and Becky turn around to see them, who were only a few feet away. Becky blushed and Adam laughed. Her hand was still in his pocket which caused Clare to snort. The blond looked down at her hand and quickly pulled herself away from Adam, searching for words that wouldn't come out.

"Ok.. we all know you two wanna get in each others pants... just wait a little while. Ok?" Eli's comment almost made Adam go over and punch his friend but he remained composed for Becky and her daughter. Clementine was now stirring in his arms and he really wanted to get her to bed before she would wake up to a screaming war. "Ugh. Eli. Just open the door.. my keys were in my pockets and I couldn't get them". Clare cringed at Adam's obvious annoyed tone and gave her husband the stink eye. Eli just chuckled and walked over to the door opening it for everyone to enter.

Eli leaned against the door as the two lady's entered first, whispering in Adam's ear as he walked by. "After you put Clementine and Becky to bed.. My room. ASAP. We need to talk".


	5. Chapter 5

/SMALL GLIMPSE OF WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE ELI AND ADAM'S CHAT/

_They had just finished tucking Clementine into bed, in Adam's bedroom. The two of them walked out of the room, to say a few last words before bedtime, making sure not to talk loud enough for Clementine or anyone for that matter to hear._

"Becky, you and Clementine can sleep in my room for now, I actually really like the couch..". Adam bit his lip at the thought of the blond sleeping in his bed, it was something that made him smile and he had no idea why. "I can't do that... you need your sleep, Mister, and I have tendency to drool and your pillows will be ruined". Becky smiled as she spoke, trying to cover up the hurt that was in her eyes. There was always a tinge of hurt in her eyes though. Life had bitten away at her youthful and small reserve of happiness and left her with a huge landfill of dirt and sadness in the depths of her mind, that tended to show through her eyes.

"You know.. In a land that seems really far away, I dated you once and _we_ did casually sleep together... I kinda know your sleeping habits by the book". He spoke as he slightly waved his hands in the thick air. The tension between them was slightly unusual. She hated the dark loom that was suddenly hanging over them. Becky simply chuckled at his statement, trying to stop the light shade of pink that was slowly forming on her cheeks. The blond picked herself off the doorway that she was leaning on and turned around to look into the dimly lit room, otherwise known as Adam's bedroom. Clementine was softly sleeping and her peacefulness brought a huge smirk to Becky's Face. Adam saw this and smiled himself. He needed to tell her something but wasn't sure how... A silence loomed over them and Adam spoke. "Becky I-". His phone vibrated in his pocket. Adam flashed an apologetic smile in Becky's direction and he quickly pulled the phone out.

"Dammit Eli" He muttered under his breath, Looking at Eli's text that read _"DUDE. GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS. NOW"._ Becky raised an eyebrow at the man beside her and couldn't help but smile at his small comment that she somehow heard with her bionic ears. "Uh.. How about we talk later tonight? You seem like you need to go do something important and i'm usually up late anyway?". Becky chuckled in between her words. Adam was going to protests but let out a huge sigh instead. "Ok.. that sounds.. good. I'll see you later then". He gulped and pulled her into a tight hug, taking the blond by surprise. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you again, Sunshine". He shut his eyes tight as he whispered into her hair. His hands were wrapped around the middle of her back, it was his favorite place to put his hands as a teen.

Becky was shocked by the use of her old nickname. In all honesty, she felt like a teenager again. "Holy sh- I meant Becky.. Sorry.". Adam spoke frantically at the realization of his mistake. He wanted to dig himself in a huge hole. Becky looked down at the ground and back up to him, offering a good smile. "Don't worry about it.. You go do what you have to do".

Adam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands, looking at the girl in front of him with admiration. "Bye then Sunsh-". He stopped himself mid-sentence, smiling like a madman. "Bye, Becky". He said it more to himself then her, reassuring that she was called Becky and not 'His sunshine' anymore. Before Becky could push out any other words, he quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran up the stairs, leaving Becky to soak in her thoughts.

As Adam trie to mentally make his blush disappear, he walked up the stairs, towards Eli's room as he checked his phone. He had 10 texts from Eli. Adam rolled his eyes and replied quickly. "Fuck.. Are you preggo? I swear you're worse than Clare when she's all hormonal or is it just your time of the month?".

/ELI AND ADAM CHAT/

"Adam.. I know you and Becky were intimate when you were together... but.. How far did you guys exactly go?". Eli spoke up from the annoying silence, trying to strike a conversation with Adam, who seemed more than a little tense. They were both laying on the huge kind sized bed. Their heads and feet opposite to each other.. they have been doing this since they were young teens, they like to call it "ASAP bro time".

Adam pulled at his shirt, trying not to be uncomfortable with the awkward question. "Uh.. well. I mean, we made out and stuff but we never really took it further.. with my body issues and her religion, it was kinda hard to do anything intimate. But to answer your question, we only went as far as heated make out sessions".

Eli smirked at his reply, he knew that they were never that intimate, he just wanted to hear it officially from his mouth... But that wasn't actually what Eli wanted to know though. "Dude.. are you thinking about.. You know, getting back together with her?".

"Uh". Adam hesitated for a second. He didn't actually know if he wanted to get back together with her.. his mind and his heart were telling him to totally different things. "I want to.. but I don't think it would be a good idea.." His voice trailed into the air, making Eli sigh.

"Adam.. You're a grown man... You've learned from your mistakes". Adam closed his eyes as he spoke, trying to stay composed. "I know that but.. I've been with like 8 girls since Becky and they have ALL failed.. Maybe i'm just meant to be forever alone, you know?"

Eli's body shot up from the bed as soon as he heard his friends words. He walked to the other end of the room to grab something from his drawer. Adam had concern written all over his face, he lifted his back from the bed and supported himself with his elbows, watching Eli shuffle through drawers.

"Adam.. YOU will not be forever alone. Don't think that for one fucking second...". Eli spoke as he looked through his drawers. "I've kept something from you since high school.. it's a letter from Becky... You have to promise not to hate me after you read it.. She told me to give to to you but I just couldn't do that to you.. I'm sorry".

/SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL WITH THAT. I LUV YOU GUYS! THANKYOU FOR THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS. I HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. BECKDAM SEX WILL BE HAPPENING _REALLY _SOON BY THE WAY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT ABOUT THE LETTER, THEN YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! ;)/


	6. Chapter 6

Adam lifted himself off the bed, almost shaking as he walked closer to Eli. "That's from Becky?". He almost had tears brimming his eyes, it was heartbreaking to know that his best friend kept this from him for years. "Why didn't you give it to me?! You know how much she friggin meant to me!".

Eli couldn't meet his friend's gaze, guilt was eating away at his soul. He looked Adam dead straight in the eyes and shoved the letter into his way, trying to force out a few words. "I was just trying to look out for you". The darker haired man closed his eyes as he forced the sentence off his lips, letting a unwanted flashbacks roll into his mind.

Adam opened the rather small, already opened envelope. The corners were tattered and rounded from years of being stuck in a cluttered drawer. He took a deep breath as Eli watched him carefully pull out the neatly folded letter, unfolding it to reveal the content.

_/_

_Adam.. I can't start letters like this. I hate writing letters in general because when I do, it usually signifies that i'm leaving or that i'm saying goodbye to someone. I'm so sorry that I have to do this to you... but I have to. Please try and understand. It all started a month ago at church when this guy wouldn't stop flirting with me and persisted that I go out with him. He wouldn't stop bugging me and he threatened to hurt you.. So, I went on a casual date with him... without you knowing... I didn't want you to get mad. The guy took me to a very unpleasant park for ice cream... It felt like hours although it was only 20 minutes and by the end of the date, he persisted he drive me home. I didn't have my cell phone.. so I couldn't call you and I didn't have my car. I was being stupid and careless... I let him drive me home... Turns out, he wasn't planning on driving me home and instead, he drove us to a deserted baseball park and raped me on the hood of his car. It was repulsive and disgusting. I feel embarrassed and stupid just talking about it because it's all my fault. I'm just thankful he thought of using protection... I always wanted my first time to be with you. You're so sweet and caring, you wouldn't hurt a fly. I'm sorry that I can't be with you anymore... I feel like i've dishonored the lord. I can't even look at myself in the mirror. Please try to understand, Adam. This isn't your fault. I just can't stand to be with you after what happened. It doesn't feel right.. especially after all that. I'm a horrible girlfriend. But you have to stay away from me. The guy said if I tell anyone about what happened he would hurt you and I can't let that happen. I have to date this guy from now on... if I don't, he'll do something bad. I'm sorry that you will have to see me with him. Believe me, I don't want to be with this guy anymore than you want to be away from me. Kissing this guy is like kissing a tree.. Sappy (In a bad way), Stiff and rough. I 'm going to miss your kisses.. sweet, caring and heated. Every time we kiss I feel like i'm on fire. This guy is only interested in sex.. no love or passion in anything he does. I feel like his toy honestly. I'm just his stupid slut that has to fufill all his sexual fantasies. Anyway, try to get over me.. please. Don't come after me. You will only get hurt. Try to move on and find yourself another girl. I gave this letter to Eli... he said he'd give it to you and he promised to keep you away from me. Eli will hunt you down like a wolf if you dare to try... so, I would advise not trying._

_I will forever love you, Adam Torres._

_Love, Becky Baker._

/

Adam re read the letter, trying to process all of this in his brain. He had several emotions running through his blood stream. He was angry and sad at the same time. He didn't know why Eli had kept this from him... It was valuable information that he should have obtained. For years he thought that Becky had willingly left him for that douche bag that he used to see her with in high school. Everything was slowly adding up in his mind.

"what the fuck Eli?". Adam muttered under his breath, almost scrunching the letter in his hand. Eli gulped and licked his lips. "Dude.. I couldn't let you see the letter.. you would have gone after her. I know you would have". Adam let out an annoyed and dark chuckle. "Are you kidding me? My girlfriend got RAPED and you kept that from me, for what? Like 100 years?!". Adam locked his jaw and looked at the ground, trying to control his anger. Eli sighed and tried to keep his tone neutral. "Adam.. she's not your girlfriend". Adam heard his words and a dagger pierced his heart. "Yeah well, She was.. and I intend on making things right".

"Adam.. I don't think Becky would want you to bring up the past". Eli felt like a traitor, he knew Adam wouldn't let this go.. and he would understand if he never wanted to talk to him again. He would do that same thing he was in Adam's position.

"I don't care.. I need to tell her that I didn't know any of this happened". Before Eli could reply, Adam shook his head in frustration and ran out the door, wanting to find his sunshine.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam's legs were jelly as he ran down the hallway. He ran by Clare and her face twisted into one of horror, making a B-line to Eli's room to find her husband and get the details on what's going on.

He ran down the stairs to the main level, his knees buckling and his stomach filling with butterfly's as his eyes wandered around the room. He tried to make as less noise as possible, not to wake Clementine. Adam trotted to each of the rooms, not able to find Becky. This moment reminded him of a dance he went to with Becky in grade 11. When she had left crying because some guy pored a bottle of alcohol on her head, saying rude things about her beliefs.. That night, Adam had searched the school high and low until he found her in the music room, sobbing.

Adam gave up with a sigh, wondering if she had already gone to bed. He crushed the letter a little tighter in his hand and walked down the main hallway, his head low to the ground until he ran into something.

"Oh my word-!". Becky's words screeched through the air as Adam slightly fell back. He regained his composure and rubbed his head to find Becky Baker, wide eyed and standing awkwardly, with only a towel wrapped around her body. Adam stuttered against his own words, Becky blushed a deep red and spoke quickly, trying to get her point across. "I decided to take a shower.. Sorry if I wasn't suppose to". Adam let a small laugh leave his mouth as he eyed her. "Uh.. I can definitely tell you've had a shower.. it's fine, really".

Adam offered a small smile and chuckled at the sight of her damp hair. Becky was getting self conscious under his daze and pulled the fluffy towel closer to her chest. "Uh.. what's in your hand?". Becky asked the question in a worried tone, she could recognise the envelope from a mile away. Adam had forgotten he even had the letter scrunched in his hand.

"It's actually your letter.. from High school.. Eli gave it to me like..10 minutes ago". Becky's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my g-god.. I thought he gave it to you years ago! Holy- i'm so sorry. You know I-". Becky spoke dramatically with her hands, as if they would distract him from her words. Adam rolled his eyes and cut her off. He grabbed her wandering hand and pulled her into him, pressing his lips against hers.

/Hehe very short chapter. This story is actually really fun to write. WARNING: The next chapter is pretty much just gonna be passionate Beckdam sex. I'm actually ftm. So, i'm going to try to make it as realistic as possible. I will use a bunch of different terms that you may not know. I'll put the definitions at the end of the chapter.. By the way, in this fic, Adam only got top surgery and Hrt (Hormone replacement therapy).. he didn't get Bottom surgery/


	8. Chapter 8

Adam's lips suddenly pressed against hers and she melted into the kiss. The blond held onto the towel with one hand as she slowly let her free hand wander to the back of his neck, playing with his short hair. Adam was known for his classic and old fashioned hair cuts. His hair always seemed to be waxed off his face, even as a teen, and Becky loved that about him. But today, his hair was tousled and messy, no product or wax in his thick mop of hair.. it gave him a more laid back and sexy look that Becky wasn't complaining about.

Adam felt her lean into the kiss and he smiled, hoping she could feel the happiness that was radiating off his lips. He put his hands on her towel covered waist and pushed her into the hallway wall with passion, letting his hands snake up the side of her body, trying not to break the kiss. Becky felt him move his hands along the side of her body and pulled him closer, not wanting any air to be in between them. She honestly missed this. Their kisses. He was like an old drug... she had finally gotten over her addiction but he came back.. and now she was hooked.

Adam broke the kiss for air and let his lips wander to her neck, trying to remember where her sweet spot was. It took him a second to find it but when he did, he was rewarded with a small moan that made him feel like he was on top of the world. Her moans were like hearing angels sing.

Adam lazily trailed his lips to her ear lobe. "We still know how to do it after all these years". He whispered in a low tone, knowing it drove Becky up the wall. Becky bit her lip and arched her neck even higher to the ceiling, not wanting him to stop. He smirked against her skin and sucked on her neck, leaving a hickey as he took both her arms and placed them above her head, making the towel fall to the floor.

Becky gasped as the towel fell. The dimly lit hallway framing her now curvy figure with shadows. Adam pressed his body closer to her now naked body and let his puffy lips find hers again. They moved in sync with hers, causing his pants to grow hotter. Adam let her hands fall and he pulled away from her for a moment, to stare into her eyes. "I knew I could make you drop the towel". He joked, winking at her. Becky groaned and met her lips with his again.

The blond wrapped her arms around his neck. ( A new favorite spot of hers). She kissed him again and mumbled against his swollen lips, he was so lost in the kiss and had to concentrate really hard on what she was saying. "Le-Let's pretend this is our first time..". She trailed her words on his lips and as soon as he registered the words, he instantly pulled away but kept his hands on her hips, a look of seriousness washing over his face. "Becky.. I'm not going to hurt you.. I know what happened to you and I want this to matter. I want to make you feel good. I want this to be love not just sex. I have been with 8 girls since you... and all they wanted was to get into my pants.. I want this to mean more than that.". He stared intensly into her eyes as he spoke, Becky wanted to look away but didn't dare let her daze off of him. "Adam.. I want that too".

Before Becky could speak, Adam flashed her a brilliant smile and he picked her up bridal style. Becky shrieked and he laughed. "Shh.. If Eli and Clare catch us, we're dead". He spoke and Becky wiggled in his arms. "Or worse.. my daughter". Adam cringed at the thought of her daughter seeing them, it was a horrific thought. "Yeah.. that would suck". He whispered and continued walking to the living room couch. There were no other rooms in the house and the old large couch was the only place left.

Adam dropped her from his arms with a huff onto the couch, Becky giggled and he was about to jump on top of her and devour her lips until the blond sat up into sitting position with a smirk, waving her hand with a stop sign into the air in front of him. "I think you're wearing too much, Mister Torres".

"Oh really?". He questioned in a low tone, trying to cover his malicious grin. "Yes, indeed you are". Adam shrugged and winked at her direction, unbuckling his belt quickly, letting his jeans drop to the floor, leaving him in his spiderman boxers and plaid shirt. Before Becky could comment, He leaned himself down to her level and kissed her full on the mouth. Adam moved his body and hers so that Becky was laying against the couch, her head laying on the head of the couch as Adam hovered above her. He tried to do this without breaking their infectious kiss.

"There's one rule.. My boxers stay on..". He spoke in a breathy voice in between kisses, trying to make her understand. "Oh.. ok" She broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow. In response, Adam gulped and licked his lips, looking down at her bare chest. "I uh.. Only got top surgery..". Becky formed a small 'O' with her lips and gave him a look of understandment, trying to make him feel better. "Adam.. I don't care about what you got down there. I love you either way. If you don't want me to see.. I'm okay with that. Either way, you're still a man in my eyes". Becky spoke with a clear and sophisticated tone. Adam just stared at her the whole time in admiration, that simple speech raised his self esteem by a notch.

"Fuck.. I love you" He groaned and kissed her again for the millionth time. She returned the kiss and started unbuttoning his shirt. Adam helped her and she used both her hands to slip the shirt off his shoulders, trying not to break their embrace. Adam smiled as Becky ran her hands along his chest. It was weird for her to be able to feel his skin. When they were teens, their clothes always seemed to be a huge barrier and it felt so good to be able to have skin to skin contact. "Good things are worth waiting for" she said.

Adam let out a small huff of air and let one of his hands wander to her upper ribcage, He broke the kiss and looked in her eyes for permission. Becky laughed. She loved that he was so caring and asked for permission if he already knew he had it. Most of the men she were with never even thought twice about if she wanted to be touched or not. "Adam.. you get your way with me tonight".

He smiled at her comment and took one of her breasts in his hands, he leaned his head down to her other mound of flesh and took her nipple in his mouth. Becky's breathing became heavy and she lifted her head to the ceiling again, breathing back moans. She had never been touched like this before. She's had sex but nothing even close to this. They usually used her until they were satisfied and didn't really care id she felt any pleasure. "I've never been touched like this before". The blond panted out her words and Adam loved that he could have this effect on her. "You mean, loved like this?". Becky chuckled at his response and let herself once again get lost in his touch.

/ELI POV/

The dark haired man walked down the stairs with his head high, wrapping his bath robe tighter to his waist. Clare had ordered him to get a glass of water and he happily accepted. Eli still felt really bad about the whole Adam and Becky... all he wanted was for his friend to be happy. He Adam deserved it. Eli tried pushing all thoughts of his best friend aside until he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard a breathy moan from the living room and curiously walked over to the room, peering out of the corner of the wall. He saw something that made a huge smile pop to his face. Adam was shirtless and in his boxers on top of a nude Becky Baker. The sight of this almost brought tears of joy to his eyes and he had to stop himself from doing the happy dance. He knew Adam wanted to have sex with her and was happy that they were going at it like rabbits.

"Eli, what's taking you so long?". Clare came up behind him and his eyes went wide, he ran over to Clare and he wrapped her arms around her, putting a hand over her mouth. After his wife calmed down, he simply took her hand and walked her over to the wall that blocked them from the two love makers. "Look". Eli whispered to his wife and pointed to look at them. Clare raised an eyebrow and peered over the wall and what she saw made her really happy but also made her sick to the stomach. Clare stood there for a second, contemplaiting what she would say.

"What Is your problem? Spying on your best friend having sex?! What is this, porn!?". Clare whispered in an angry tone, slapping his shoulder and walking over to the stairs. Eli groaned and took one last glance at the two lovers, following his angry wife up the stairs.

/ The next chapter will still be about sex... hehe. I am making this really long./


	9. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

I bet you guys thought this was a chapter ;) Don't worry. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. It will be posted in the next few hours. You're welcome hehe.


	10. OFFICIAL Chapter 9 PART 1

_Part one of chapter 9_

"Hey, Becky. Did you hear that?" Adam mumbled against her breast, through the darkness. The blond was so lost in pleasure that she didn't care if the prime minister of Canada would have seen them. "Adam.. Just.. uh". She tried to reply but couldn't.. the words got lost in her throat, along with her self control. He knew that he had finally nipped and her tiny reserve of self control. Normally, Becky would have been more quiet and coherent but her not being able to speak properly showed him that she had officially lost any self control that she would normally have.

Adam smirked and moved away from her breasts. She let out a small whimper and Adam almost lost his mind. He smirked and moved his way slowly down to her stomach. Trailing small affectionate kisses. Becky's stomach contracted against his touch. He felt her tense up and it caused another rush of heat to run through his veins. It's almost like her pleasure brought him pleasure. Her moans are what killed him though.

Adam decided to be daring and he slightly nipped at her stomach, causing Becky shudder. Pleased with her reaction, he did it again. Nipping his way down to her flat womb. The flesh there was soft and tender. It was a huge transition from her stomach. He didn't know if she would allow him to go any further, to her centre. As teens, going down and dirty on her wasn't really an option. He was sure that she wanted it but wasn't sure if she'd regret it the next day. Adam took a chance.. he bit his lip and pushed himself farther down to her mounds of flesh. He could feel Becky's eyes on him, almost pleading him.

He took one last small breath, wanting to take this moment and plaster it into a scrapbook. He dove his tongue into her mounds of flesh, flicking her ball of nerves with the tip of his tongue, making Becky's mind loose it's sanity. Her hips lifted of the bed, she tried to keep them down but she had no more self control to even try. He smirked and put one hand on her abdomen, forcing her hips down. Adam wanted to tease her, make her beg for him. He moved his head and attention away from her centre and to her inner thigh, nipping it. Becky's stomach contracted and she gasped. "Adam... oh- please". She moaned out her words, rolling her hips as she spoke. Adam smiled against her flesh, not wanting to give in this easily.

Becky's breathing deepened and she wanted nothing more than for him to finish. (In a good way). The blond quaked against his touch, she let one of her hands to his hair. "Beg me, Baker". His words came out lazily and quietly, as if he were drunk of off love. He continued to kiss her inner thigh, the skin becoming a dark shade of pink and Becky bit her lip, not wanting to beg but she gave in anyway. "Adam... I-I want you.. Please". Adam smiled at her politeness, shaking his head in amusement as he gave her what she wanted. "Whatever you want, Milady".

He dove back in between her soft folds, finding her sweet bundle of nerves. He went in a small rhythm, causing Becky to moan even louder. He knew at this rate, they's get caught. Adam took a moment to suck deeply on her clit, making Becky loose her breath. "A-adam". She croaked. He could sense she was close. Her muscle were clenching but he didn't want to let her orgasm just yet. As he continued working on her bundle of nerves, he gently pushed one finger inside of her, pumping slowly.

"Oh my lord- Adam". The blond rolled her hips against him unwillingly. This pleasure was taking over her mind. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She wanted to know how he learned to do this. By the way he was touching her, she felt like he must have been doing this for a while..or at least had some practice

Adam didn't reply, he just continued his handy work, every noise she made was like music to his ears. It was such a huge turn on and he was so horny it wasn't even funny. "Adam..I-I'm close". Adam smirked and picked up his pace, multi tasking was never really his thing, but for Becky.. he forcefully made it his 'thing'.

He felt her muscles contract around his hand and he knew she was done. She continued to moan and he let her ride out her orgasm. Adam smiled brightly and pushed his way back up to her face, licking his lips and then kissed her full on the mouth. Becky giggled and kissed him back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Adam.. Can I try something?". She broke from the kiss and looked him dead straight in the eyes. Adam curiously looked at her. "Adam.. I want to make you feel good". She bit her lip as soon as the words came out of her mouth. "Becky... I-". The blond cut him off, looking away from him. "Forget it.. I was being stupid".

"No.. It's fine. Becky". Adam gulped and looked down at the beautiful woman beneath him. He adored her and he trusted her. For some reason he thought that her manipulating the parts of him that he hated most would scare her away but he knew she would never do that.. it's just his mind that likes playing with him, thinking of the worsts conclusions.

/to be continued.. since it's really late and i'm tired. Hehe.

There was a uner


	11. NOT A CHAPTER

I'm so sorry for posting on here.. But i had no choice.

Toy store love is getting a update tonight ! Maybe even a few updates. My girlfriend is pestering me to post.. Hehe. You lucky ducks:P

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I'll be sure to make Chapter 9/part 2, Amazing.


	12. Chapter 9part 2

_There comes a time in life when you have to let go. Even though your soul is so weak and broken and the only thing keeping you alive is her kisses. When you let your boundries fall. Everything you ever hid from the world, is shown through the dimly lit space of a living room. The fluorescent lights creating deeper shadows on both your body's, making him feel like you should be on a painting... Well, he wished it was a painting... He's fucked so many girls before.. Hell, he fucked a prostitute on the side of the street because his best friend said he had to get some activity. But it was never anything like this. It could never match up to the glint in her eye that she made when she let herself loose control. The way her back curved into the crescent of the moon outside the old broken window, making you want to howl out in excitement.. It could never live up to this.. this little thing called, love. That is why, in this pure simple moment... This unholy moment that he thought was so pure in his mind, he let his boundaries fall, along with hers because he knew that between all the moons and stars he could compare her to... She shined above them all. She was the one who would pick up all the broken pieces of long gone stars around his constelation.. creating something so beautiful that god will be pulling on the corners of his mouth, making him **smile.**_

Adam stuttered. Trying to find the right words to say. Becky was waiting for an answer. Although she wouldn't admit it, he knew that she wanted to touch him in ways he never let anyone else before. The beautiful woman was currently sitting beside him, rubbing his shoulder as his mind rambled. "Becky.. go ahead". His words made her head jump, her body didn't know how to respond.

The blond sighed and pursed her lips. Adam felt tense, nothing close to comfortable and she really wanted him to enjoy this. "Adam relax". She whispered in a hush tone, trying to relax him. "I want you to enjoy this". Her words made his breathing become steadier, his jaw unclenched and his posture was in a peaceful state. Becky took this as a good sign. "Adam, sit as if you were going to play video games..". This made a smile pop to Adam's face and he dug his back into the couch, making himself comfortable. Becky rolled her eyes in amusement and she positioned her body in a odd position, not one that Adam was familiar with.

Her bare tighs went on either side of his, sitting on his lap. Her feet tangled off the endge of the couch she just hoped they wouldn't become numb. The blond's facial expression was hard to describe. It was a mixture of many thing, she was happy, nervous and anxious all at the same time. "Adam, i'm not going to take of your boxers.. don't worry". She trailed her eyes to his, putting one of her hands on his naked shoulder, to support herself. For a moment everything was silent. Becky bit her lip, not sure if she would follow through with her plan.

Her hands trailed down his chest. His muscles were defined but subtle. It's not like he had an amazing 8 pack but he was toned and fit. He was different from most men. They all bragged about muscles and muscle mass but Adam was different. She liked that. Becky continued running her hand down his chest. She smirked when she saw his eyes were closed, leaning into the side of his face to whisper in his ear. "I love you". His eyes snapped open at her comment, he smiled in return and her she bit her lip again, her eyes still glued to his.

Her hand traveled farther down his stomach, to his apendix. Adam's eyebrows were knit in conentration. Becky reached the hem of his boxers and she played around with the black fabric, to let him know she had reached that point. The air in the room was thick and intense. She knew he must have felt so dysphoric. She looked in his eyes for another uneeded permission but his eyes were closed. The blond let out a huff of air and kissed him full on the mouth to distract him, slipping her hand into his boxers. Adam gasped against her lips, knowing that his one boundary in life had been broken. Becky captured his opened lips, kissing him passionetly as she moved her hand farther down to his centre. The blond pulled away from his lips once she saw he was okay. Adam slightly looked down, to see her hand in his boxers and let a low groan escape his lips, closing his eyes as he grew harder against her touch.

Becky could understand the confusion and pain that Adam must feel every day. It was like missing the piece to a puzzle piece. She moved in a small circular rythm, loving every groan he made. Adam was trying to contain any sounds. He knew they would come out high pitched and he would probably cry if one of them left his throat. She smiled and leaned over to his neck, leaving trails of hickeys on his flesh. Adam shuddered. "Becky..". He breathed out her name, letting her know that he was close.

She moved her way to his ear, biting and moaning on his ear lobe. The sounds made their way to his brain and his breathing deepened. His mouth was left ajar. Becky could sense that he couldn't handle it anymore. She pulled her hand out of his boxers and rested it on his abdomen. She moved her head away from his neck. Hoping to look into his eyes for any sign of regret but bit her lip when she saw that his eyes were shut, a small tear rolling down the side of his face.

"Oh my- Adam.. I'm sorry". Becky felt horrible, she wondered if she had pushed him too far. His eyes opened slowly, and offered her a small smile. "No, i'm just.. happy, I guess".

Becky flashed him a genuine smile. "Thank you". Her words were pure and honest, hoping he understood what she meant. Adam simply chuckled, picking her up by the waist with both of his hands, setting her horizontally onto the couch, laying on top of her again. Becky giggled in response. "Adam.. what are we ?". Her words struck a chord to his heart, not knowing what to reply, he simply tried to avoid the topic. "Becky.. it's late and you need sleep.. we'll talk about this later".

She nodded in agreement and Adam flipped them over, he was laying on the bottom of the couch, his body pressing into the soft fabric as Becky lay on top of him, her body in between his legs and his arms wrapped around her. He let his arms leave her for a moment, to pick up his discarted thick plaid shirt and pulled it over her small frame.

They both fell into a deep sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Eli sat on at the dining table, only a few feet away from the couch. The old couch was facing away from him, he could only see the back of it and he was afraid of what was on the other side. The dark haired man smirked as Clare down the stairs, sitting beside him. She was too tired to even remember last night. His wife was completely unaware of who was also in the very same room. And he was going to embarass his best friend once again.

"Coffee, Clare ?". Clare eyed the four cups of coffee suspiciously. Wondering why he made 4 mugs of it. His malicious grin was worrying her sensless and she knew that this was a prank or something. Eli noticed her expression and simply laughed. He was going to answer her unasked question. He put his elbows on the table, circling his thumb on the mug, scratching away the enamel. What he said next took Clare by surprise.

"WAKEY, WAKEY, MOTHARFUCKER !". He spoke loud enough for anyone in the house to hear and Clare furrowed her brows, wondering if her husband needed mental care until she saw two body's pop up from behind couch, taking her breath away. (In a shocking way).

"Eli, shut up !" Adam was the first one to rise from the couch. He hissed his words out at his best friend as he rubbed the back of his head and his eyes shot open when he felt that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He totally forgot about last night.

"Eli.. you can't use that language when we have guests in the house". Clare's voice broke the tension and Eli simply smiled and took another sip of his coffee. Becky rubbed her head and stood up beside Adam, only a plaid shirt loosely covering her frame. "Speaking of the devil..". Clare let her comment hang in the air.

Becky and Adam just stood there, flabergasted until Eli bursted into fits of laughter. Clare tried to remain composed but couldn't help and let a few small laughs escape her lips. "Coffee ?". Eli asked the two almost naked adults, a huge goofy smile tugging his lips.

Adam just rolled his eyes and looked at Becky for help. The blond just glared at Eli and if looks could kill, he'd be dead. The voice of a young child broke everyone from their laughter and anger. "Mommy ?". Clementine spoke and Becky's eyes widdened. "I can't go in there without clothes". She spoke more to herself than anything. Adam opened his mouth to speak but found himself sucking in a deep breath and falling back onto the couch, rubbing the back of his head in shock, remembering the night before.

Becky pursed her lips and stared at Eli. "Give me your pants". She spoke with authority, trying to ignore Eli's stupid smirk. "Ever hear of please ?". Eli's comment caused Clare to slap his shoulder and he grunted. "Fine". The dark haired man slipped off his jeans and tossed them to Becky. The blond pulled them up really fast. She turned around from the view of the married couple and slipped on Adam shirt.

Adam felt bad and he had no idea why. He saw Becky struggling with all the buttons on the plaid shirt and with a sigh, he lifted himself once again from the couch. He made his way to face Becky. She looked angered as her eyes concentrated on buttoning the small white buttons. Adam bit his lip and pulled her chin up so he could meet her eyes. "Let me". He used a soft tone, looking down at her chest as he buttoned up her shirt quickly. He had gotten practive from all the years of wearing button ups. As he finished he kissed her quickly on the lips then motioned her to go. "Go help your daughter.. we can talk about this later". She nodded at his words and ran to the room Clementine was in.

Adam licked his lips. Clare and Eli sat there, no emotions on their faces as they drank their coffee. He walked closer to the dinning room table and took a seat across from the married couple. He reached to Eli's side and grabbed a mug of the black substance, taking a huge gulp and grabbed the news paper that Eli was reading and tried to conentrate on the words, trying to distract himself from any thoughts conerning last night.

Eli and Clare looked at Adam with concern. Adam could feel their eyes on him and he sighed, speaking as his eyes were glued to the paper. "Fuck my life".


	13. Chapter 13

Adam sat at the table, not knowing what to do... It had been 1 full day since he had spoken to Becky. One full 24 hours since he had seen her naked. There were no words to describe how guilty he felt about the night before. Becky had locked herself in the guest room with her daughter, not even Clare or Eli knew what was going on in the silent guest room that didn't even seem occupied.

The trio of friends sat in the living room, their eyes glued to the t.v as they all thought of the same thing, Becky. The pregnant woman sat in the middle and the two men sat on either side, a large Elmo blanket covering them all.

'Dude.. why did you fuck her?'. Eli's harsh words contrasted with the soft love scene from the twilight movie that Clare desperately wanted to watch.

Clare slapped her husbands shoulder and Adam sighed. 'Dude, I have no idea.. It just felt right when we did it and now... It just feels so wrong'. The hurt was present in Adam's voice and both Eli and Clare felt bad for their friend.

'Go talk to her.. NOW'. Clare slapped Adam's shoulder in frustration as she spoke. It was rare for Clare to ever get worked up about something like this and Adam knew that Clare was probably right.

'Fine! I'm going!'. Adam rose from the blankets and left his friends on the couch. The twilight movie continued on and Adam walked away from the couch. He walked a metre away from the couch but turned around to analyse his friends, the scene almost brought tears to his eyes.

From behind the couch, Adam could see Eli playing with Clare's wedding ring and whispering something in her ear as his wife had her head on his shoulder. Adam didn't think Eli's words were meant to be heard by him but he heard them, loud and clear. 'I love you so much, Clare-bear'.

Adam let one single tear fall from his eye and sighed, walking away from the couch and towards the guest bedroom. 'I just want what they have'. his words echoed in the hall in a hush whisper.


	14. Chapter 14

He counted down every second, watching his feet move as he walked to the door, the air was thick around him and he was at his most nervous peak.

The door handle almost slipped inbetween his sweaty hands and he honestly almost forgot to knock.

Subconsciously, Adam knocked three times and waited patiently. He could hear ruckus within the room and a small voice could faintly be heard through the wood. 'Mommy, who is that?'. Adam chuckled and the little girl's words that made his nerves slightly calm down.

Without further or do, the door swung open to reveal Becky Baker with Clementine clinging tightly to her arms.

'Adam...'. Her voice oozed hesitation and embarassment, she couldn't make eye contact with him and neither could he.

The little girl sensed something funny between the two adults and giggled. ' man, you need to shave! you're chin will be like santa's soon!'. Clementine's youthfulness brought a smile to Adam's face. Becky even laughed at her daughter.

'He sure does, doesn't he?' Becky bounced her daughter in her arms which caused the little girl to giggle and the tension between the two adults seemed to fade away.

Becky smiled at the ground then looked back up to the man in front of her. 'Would you mind getting her wheelchair, Adam? I kind of have my hands full'.

He nodded his head and smiled, Becky moved out of the doorway to let the man enter.

The room looked almost exactly the same as it did one week ago. Except, there was a wheel chair in the corner and the bed was unmade. Adam walked over to the wheel chair and wheeled it into the hallway. Becky followed behind him and flashed him a thankful smile.

The blond put her daughter into the wheelchair and Clementine sighed, it was evident that the little girl hated the wheelchair, Adam could sense it immediately. He suddenly grew sorry for Clementine, her condition was probably hard for her and Becky.. And he wanted to help, somehow.

'You know what? how about Eli and I take Clementine out today? You can rest and we will take care of everything?'. The blunt and sudden question took Becky by surprise, she never trusted anyone with her daughter but having a day off seemed pretty good, considering she hadn't had one in a long time.

'I don't know Adam.. It doesn't feel right to leave you with her like-'. Becky was cut off by a deeper voice, the one that belonged to none other than Eli Goldsworthy.

'Come on, it will be great! You and Clare can have a girl's day out or something like that!'. Eli nudged his wife who offered a warm smile in Becky's direction. Adam had no idea how his two best friends always seemed to butt in on his and Becky's conversations.

The blond raised and eyebrow and bit her lip, giving an almost invisible smirk. 'So, i'm trusting my daughter with the man that flipped out at me during drama club when I was sixteen and the man that I was in love in highschool?'.

Clare could sense her husband tense at the mention of highschool and she tried to warm the mood. 'Adam and Eli are great with children, don't worry. I'm having a child and i'm not worried about either of them being around him or her, when she or he is born, of course'.

Becky shook her head in agreement and Eli smirked, knowing he had won the argument. Adam tried not to show all of his excitement towards the situation.

Becky sighed at the awkwardness of this all. 'It all depends if Clementine wants to'.

The little girl in the pink wheelchair interjected. 'YES! I want to play with Mr. Toy man and Mr. Grizzly bear!'. She pointed at Adam and Eli.

Eli raised an eyebrow and laughed. 'Grizzly bear? Really?'. Clementine giggled and Clare rolled her eyes.

'You're harrier than Mr. toy man!'. The little girl's voice was high pitched and playful, bringing a smile to Becky's lips.

Eli chuckled and rubbed his hands together. 'I guess it's settled, you two lovely ladies should get ready for your girl's day out.. and Adam and I will deal with the little rugrat'.

Clementine bounced in her wheelchair and laughed at Eli, He made a fake bear roar and everyone, including Clare laughed. Adam and Becky seemed sucked out of the conversation though, lost in eachothers glance.

Adam's initial goal was to talk to Becky, but he guessed he could wait. I mean, he waited years for her to come back, he knew he could at least wait a day to talk to her about what happened.

/Thank you for that review ! Sparked some inspiration in me ! XD I love all your reviews by the way, they really do mean a lot! I might take a day to write the next chapter, it will be really long/


	15. Chapter 15

/This first chapter is in Clare/Becky percpective... You'll see why as you read. The next chapter will be about Eli/Adam/Clementine/

'I know! Men just don't understand what the hormones do to you !'. Becky spoke loudly as both of the girls laughed in unison, causing a scene in infamous The Dot. The blond insisted that they sit at a table beside a window, saying that the sun was incredibly beautiful at this time of day.

Clare sucked in a huge breathy breath, calming herself.

The conversation had come to an end and both of the girls sat in quiet for a few moments, letting themselves retrieve their thoughts.

'I know what you did last night'. The voice of Clare peaked through the cloud of slilence. She spoke in a hush tone as she looked out the window, starring at the traffic.

Becky didn't know what to say. 'Wh-Excuse me ?'. She tried to restrain herself, her brows furrowing at the curly haired woman sitting across from her.

Clare held her gaze to the window before she finally sighed and met with Becky's worried gaze. She took another sip of her tea and put her elbows on the table, trying to sound as quiet and as serious as she possibly could. 'You had sex with Adam'.

Becky snapped her head down to the table, opening her mouth to speak but found herself searching for the right words. 'It wasn't really _sex'._

The brunette found herself confused and frustrated by Becky's words. 'Then what was it ?'.

'It-it was.. foreplay ?'. There was a tinge of question present in her voice and Clare let out a dry angered chuckle.

'You know what ? That could be considered foreplay, couldn't it ? But to _Adam _that was sex, that was all he could ever offer you.. So yeah, Becky, It may have only been **foreplay** but I wouldn't go saying that to him ! It would make him feel like the only thing he can offer isn't good enough and he doesn't need that bullshit right now, especially from you.'

Clare kept her intense gaze on Becky, waiting for an answer. 'It was all a _mistake_'.

The brunette took a sip of her coffee and scoffed, almost making her spit out her tea. 'Oh _please. _You knew exactly what you were doing.', Clare paused in her speech to take a break then continued. 'Don't hurt him.. he just starting to get better'.

'I would never hurt him..' Becky let her warm words hang in the air. 'What happened to him ?'.

Clare cringed at the memory, her hormones suddenly almost getting the best of her. 'Adam.. went thruogh some really hard times a few years ago'. Becky wanted to know more, _needed _ to know more.

'Clare, _please'_ The blond pleaded, hoping Clare would go on and tell her.

Clare shut her eyes for a moment, a hand on her swollen belly, letting a memory that she hated flood her mind.

_CLARE POV /FLASHBACK SEQUENCE/._

_'ADAM DON'T DO IT'. Eli shouted in the wind, Clare stood behind her boyfriend, tears flowing from her eyes like bullets._

_'Eli, I-I can't **DO THIS ANYMORE !**'. Adam shouted back at his friend taking one step closer to the building edge._

_Clare bursted into a harder fit of tears, putting a hand over her youthful lips._

_They were only 23.. All of them reaching the end of their university years. Eli and Clare couldn't find Adam all day. So, when they heard there was a man on the roof, they immediatelty bolted up the long staircase, rushing themselves to find their friend._

_Eli turned around to Clare, yelling at her. 'Clare go and call 911'. Clare paused and looked over at Adam with pleading eyes 'CLARE, NOW !'._

_/END OF FLASHBACK/._

Clare sighed and took yet another sip of her tea, licking her lips as she tried to break the news to the blond in a calm type of way. 'Becky.. Adam attempted suicide on his last year of university.. Thankfully, Eli pulled him away from the building edge before he could jump.'.

Becky lost her speech at Clare's shocking words. 'He- _what'. _

Clare sighed again. 'He was going through a really tough time.. He didn't think there was anything worth living for'. She paused and offered a small, almost invisible smile. 'That's why we built the toystore.. Eli and I also quit our university degree's, following Adam on the Toystore plan'.

The blond couldn't contain herself anymore, she bursted into tears. 'I don't know what to do'. She mumbled.

/Thankyou for all your lovely reviews ! My girlfriend is the one who _loves _ managing them and every time one of my story's gets one, she jumps up and down, all happy and excited.. It's really cute and funny actually.

I, myself, also read **all ** of your guy's reviews ! I appreciate them immensly !... Anyway, the next chapter will be more humorous and happy !/


	16. Chapter 16

'How'd you meet my mommy ?'. Clementine asked from her wheelchair as they walked along the path to the park. Adam had his hands on the chair's handles and was the one rolling her along the path, Eli on the other hand, walked beside the rolling chair, his hands burried into his pockets.

Her question took Eli and Adam both by surprise, they didn't really know how to respond.

Adam sighed and looked down to see a smiling Clementine, he knew he had to tell her the infamous story of how they had met. ''How about we sit on a bench and Eli and I will tell you the story ?'

Eli flashed Adam a confused look but shrugged it off, pointing to a bench that they could sit on. Adam nodded back and they all made their way to the rather large bench.

Adam lifted Clementine out of her Wheelchair and set her onto the bench, the two boys sat on either side of her.

'Did your mom tell you the story of how her and I met?'. Adam questioned, hoping that Clementine would say yes.. It would at least confirm that she did think about him, even if/when they went their seperate ways.

Clementine had no idea that her mother and Adam were together at some point in their lives, but she did think that they were dating now.

'No.. She never told me about you or Mister bear'. Clementine's answer saddened Adam but her refference to Eli's nickname lightened the mood.

'Watch out Clementine.. Keep calling me that and maybe i'll..'. Eli spoke in a devilish tone, making Clementine giggle. He paused dramatically and roared out his next words. 'Or maybe i'll turn into a real bear !'.

Clementine screeched out a high laugh, causing the two men to burst out into laughter.

Adam was the first one to compose himself. '_Anyway.._Let's get back to the story, shall we ?'.

Eli and Clementine nodded in agreement.

'Becky and I met in highschool.._ Mr. Bear_ and I were working on a school play... We didn't really like your motehr at first.. '.

Clementine gasped and scooter her legs closer to Adam, putting a head on his shoulder. Eli saw this and smirked, knowing that Clementine was really starting to like Adam.

'Why !? Mommy is so nice'.

Adam chuckled, shaking his head to the side. 'Hey, hey. Let me finish the story..'. Clementine pouted and dug her head deeper into Adams side.

'Well, your mommy was a very nice person, she was kind and caring but she just.. had issues with some of the things in the play and it caused conflict between Eli and your mom'. Adam paused and looked over at Eli who was giving him a worried stare.

'But eventually your mommy put her differences aside and in the end, she helped us with the play.. THE END'. Adam finished with a smile and Eli smirked.

Clementine looked in between both the adults in disbelief. «'Wait ? What ! It can't be finished.. when did you fall in love with her ?'. Clementine's youthful voice made the question seem so innocent and pure, Adam himself had a hard time talking and Eli could sense the tension.'

'Uh.. well, Your mother and I were never in _love, _it was more of a strong lust'. He spoke with nervousness and Eli even raised an eyebrow at his words.

'What ? That's not true you ! You love my mommy ! I saw you two kiss last night ?!'.

Eli bursted into laughter and Adam eye's widdened, he wanted to know exactly _what _she saw.

'Clementine.. what did you see exactly ?'. Adam's question caused Eli to laugh even harder and Clementine remained confused.

'The crack of the bedroom door was open and mommy forgot to bring her clothes with her to the washroom, I wanted to yell for her to come get her clothes but then.. I saw you kiss her while she was hanging on to her fuzzy towel.'

Adam let out a huge sigh, thankful that she saw at least saw her mother clothed. 'You know, your mom and I aren't dating'.

Clementine let out a sad breath and dug her head back into Adam's shoulder, softly crying.

Eli knit his eyebrows and gave Adam a confused and saddened look. Adam tried to speak but closed his mouth, not knowing what to say.

'I don't want you to leave mommy.. When you kissed her she _actually _smiled'. Clementine mumbled into his shoulder and continued to cry, staining his plaid shirt.

Adam bit his lip and pulled Clementine onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. The only part of her that wasn't moving were her legs, the rest of her body moved in a small rythm.

'Shh. I'm not leaving'. Adam whispered into the girl's blond hair and Eli kept his distance, he looked around, pretending to be interested in a random squirrel.

'Mommy never smiles when Owen kisses her'. She spoke into his shoulder, Adam had a hard time capturing her words.

'I'll be sure to make your mom smile forever from now on, I'm not leaving'. Adam whispered once again in her hair, and Clementine suddenly pulled away from him, wipping her eyes and smiling.

'Adam.. Can you be my daddy ? I hate Fitz'.

Eli overheard Clementine and smiled to himself. Adam stuttered. 'Why don't you like Fitz ?.. You don't want me as a daddy.. I can barely take care of myself'. Adam tried to turn Clementine's intense question into saracasm, he knew he could never be her dad, Becky wouldn't want that.

'Fitz is mean.. He hits mommy and always makes her sad.. He even hits me sometimes. Mommy doesn't like it when he does that and neither do I, it hurts'.

Eli's jaw stiffened at the blond girl's statement, he had to stop himself from freaking out. Adam gulped and contained his anger. 'You will never see Owen again, you will stay with me and Eli from now on'.

Clementine smiled and giggled. 'Yay ! Mister Bear will stay too !'.

Eli smiled and Adam licked his lips. 'No more tears ! Let's go play in the park !'.

Clementine gave a sad smile and looked up at Adam. 'I can't..'.

Adam immediately regretted his choice of words, knowing that Clementine couldn't really play in the park.

'Did I say Park ? Stupid me.. I meant to say, let's go to the toystore and_ play_ with trains ?'. Eli gave a happy breath, thanking god that Adam could re trace his words.

Clementine Gave a happy nod in agreement but spoke up before Adam could pick her to put her in her wheelchair. 'Adam, could you kiss mommy and give her flowers when we get back ?'.

Adam smiled down at the girl and nodded. 'Of course'.

He picked her up from his lap and set her into her pink wheelchair.

Eli looked over at Adam and mouthed a few words. 'We. Are. Going. To. Kill. Fitz'.


	17. Chapter 17

_Dinner was never really awkward at the Goldsworthy and Torres household.. it was more or less comedic. Eli and Adam would crack sexual jokes and Clare would laugh along. It was normally so simple.. But with the guests in their house and the drama that concerns them, it was harder to make dinner normal and smooth. The worst part; Clementine went to bed early after having a long day.. that means, the conversations can lead to anywhere and Becky's little girl wouldn't be able to provide comedic relief._

'How was your day, ladies?'. Eli asked suddenly out of the blue, gesturing towards the two girls accross from him. The seating arrangements went as so; Becky and Clare sitting side by side, accross from the two men.

Becky gulped at the question, taking a bite of her ham but kept her gaze on Adam. 'It was great.. we talked a lot and it was really nice to catch up'.

Clare nodded in agreement, not really saying anything but a few mumbles.

Adam pursed his lips and looked over at Becky, mouthing a few words. 'We. Need. To. Talk'.

Becky sighed and mouthed a few words back. 'I. Know'.

Eli saw this and raised an eyebrow. Clare seemed more out of tune with what was going on, staring at her glass of milk.

'Clare, darling.. Wanna go upstairs?... You look like you could use some rest and a back rub'.

Clare nodded and Walked towards the stairs. Eli followed after her and Adam knew exactly what Eli was doing.

Becky sighed and bit her lip, hating the awkwardness between them. The tension was unbearable.

'Why did you want to die?'. The fluorescent light made her face seem duller and paler, Adam's mouth opened in shock at her words. Her question was a little too harsh for her liking.

'Please- just stop'. Adam closed his eyes and spoke through his teeth. The two of them sat accross from each other, scared to capture gazes.

Becky's expression suddenly became tense, almost an angered look.

'Then what do you want to talk about, Adam!? How we did _things _last night that weren't necessarily considered holy?'. Her tone was harsh, causing Adam's jaw to tense.

'_Oh please, _You enjoyed it'. He crossed his arms and looked Becky straight in the eyes.. Causing her to shiver.

Becky stiffened her upper lip and looked away from him, talking through her teeth.

'Clementine and I are leaving, tomorrow. First thing in the morning, we are taking a train to Montreal.. Where we will meet my _husband'_

Adam looked at her with disbelief, he stood up from his chair and walked a few feet away from her, his hands rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

Becky blankly starred at him, waiting for him to turn around.

Adam composed himself and his emotions, turning back to face Becky, who was still sitting in her chair.

'You can't do that'. He spoke ashe pointed a finger at her.

'Why not?'. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the floor.

'Th douche bag will hurt you and your daughter'.

'Becky immediately stood up from her chair, walking over to face Adam, anger present on her face.

'You can't control me. Clementine is my daughter, you have no say in what we do'.

Adam gulped and walked closer to her, letting his face almost brush hers.

'You left him for a reason... Why are you going back?'.

Becky stuttered, looking at the ground as she spoke. 'I decided I need to go back.. Clementine needs a father in her life'.

Adam raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. 'Clementine doesn't _need _a father.._ No one _does. She just needs people that love her.. A father doesn't mean anything and is worthless if he doesn't care'.

His words to the blond aback, she stiffened her expression and let her finger point at his nose in anger as she spat out words. 'You know nothing about me or my _daughter_. You know NOTHING about my husband or life! I know what's best for her and she _needs a _father in her life, it's the best way for her to grow up.. the proper way'.

Adam flashed her a crazed and confused look. He gulped and leaned in close to her face, his nose almost brushing hers.

'I think you're just scared..'. Adam trailed his voice and used a suggestive tone. He let one of his fingers trail her arm.

Becky snapped her arm away from him and backed into the kitchen wall, trying to distance herself from the man.

'Why do you think i'm scared?... Believe me, i'm not'.

Adam grinned and pushed himself into the woman, his hands placed a few centimetres away from becky's head on the wall.

'You're scared to fall for me'. He spoke as his lips brushed her lips ever so slightly.

Becky gulped and lickd her lips, for a moment Adam though he saw the _old _Becky.. The one he met in highschool who was so innocent and pure.

Becky shook her head and got up from the wall, pushing Adam aside. She walked a few feet away from him, towards the guest room until she turned around and spoke loudly.

'Don't worry, i'm not.. This. Is. wrong. I have a husband'.

Adam seemed extremely hurt by her words. 'Fine,_ sunshine_. But how about you give me a week to prove that you're falling me... Just one single week.. Please?'.

Becky bit her lip and spoke in a soft tone. 'Fine, one week.. Nothing more or less'.

And with that, she walked to the guest room leaving Adam to bathe in his own thoughts.


End file.
